


Wake Up Service

by Anonymous



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Okumuracest, Oral Sex, or rather a helping mouth, yukio is a good brother for lending a helping hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sometimes, boys wake up with morning wood. What's new? What is new, however, is someone else helping with it.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Okumura Yukio
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Wake Up Service

**Author's Note:**

> Despite not having been into AoEx for a while, I was inspired to make something for it. This was mostly a test to see if I could write a silly semi-PWP, but I had fun nonetheless!
> 
> I'm tossing this up here, unbeta'd and unreviewed, after sharing with a few friends.

The alarm clock on the phone's bright screen read fifteen minutes before 7. Yukio -this time- actually managed to wake up on the dot and dismissed the alarm right as it rang. School starts at half past 8, but being both a student and “cram school” teacher meant sleeping later, getting up earlier, and taking extra precautions to make sure everything is ready for the rest of the day. Besides, it was plenty of time for a quick shower, getting dressed, and eating some sort of breakfast.

Rin’s alarm, on the other hand, was usually set for 8. Sometimes, he hits snooze for an extra ten minutes. But this day wasn't just any day where you could barely slide into class with only a few seconds to spare without being late. It was the start of midterms week. Several teachers made it a point to ensure that those who are tardy will either sit out of the midterm (and get a 0) or take a later, and much harder, make-up test.

(“But what are they gonna do? You'd think they'd really keep their word? If I'm late and fail, they'll _have_ to see me again the next year, and I don't think they'd want that!”)

Even if what Rin said was _somewhat_ true, being safe is still better than being sorry. So, Yukio took it upon himself to try, and really try, to get Rin up earlier than usual. Not that it worked…

He first started at 7:05, gently shaking Rin. He tried again at 7:15. This time, he pulled on Rin's arms to get him sitting upright before he fell back on the bed. 7:25 and nothing.

Yukio was getting tired at this point. “Alright, fine. If you don't want to take a shower or eat breakfast and end up late for exams, that's on you.”

But, his indifference didn't last long. He ripped off the blankets at 7:30 in one last attempt to wake up Rin. He also thought that yelling could help. He almost did yell. Instead, Yukio could only give a small gasp at Rin's tented boxers.

This was, by far, not the first time Yukio had seen Rin's dick like this, but this was the first time he thought about helping out. Yukio shifted his weight from one foot to the other before hesitantly sitting on the bed, hand reaching out tentatively to rub the erection lightly. He didn't expect Rin to groan slightly in his sleep. Or to grind up to his hand.

He was already pulling out Rin's dick from his boxers before coming up with a half-assed excuse. _Maybe if I can make him cum, then he’ll get up._ Sure, like that was the only reason why he wanted to give his brother a handjob. Yukio has started a slow and steady pace, tugging gently and cautiously still. He was sure the friction was less than ideal, but that was the best he could do without lotion. A sudden pang of anxiety hit him. _What if I can't finish Rin off in time, he doesn't wake up, and we're both late to school?_ Yukio glanced at his phone to check the time: _7:33? That's plenty of time to get him off. Maybe._

Yukio wrapped his hand around Rin's dick again. But instead of handling it like before, he moved faster. Harder. Finally getting some sort of a reaction out of the sleeping Rin. _I wonder if this is enough._ That wasn't the only thought he had. _I wonder if I can…_ Yukio couldn't complete the question before going slack jawed. His mouth watered slightly at the sight of his brother's dick. _I wonder what it tastes like…_

He finally brought his head down and gave a tentative, experimental lick to the head. _It's already kinda salty…_ Not that Yukio minded. It made him feel as if he were intoxicated, moving his mouth further and further down until there wasn't any room left.

But he wanted more.

Rin woke up after a bit, pulling himself up into a semi-sitting position. The sensation of something warm and moist on his dick must’ve been the reason. He didn't expect, however, to see Yukio giving him a blowjob.

“Yukio!? What the fuck do you think you're doing?”

Yukio didn't even feel ashamed enough to move back from Rin -to not even want to stop what he was doing.

“Sorry,” he mumbled as he shifted more onto the bed. “You had morning wood, and I thought…” The rest of the sentence trailed off as Rin lightly ran his fingers through Yukio's hair. It was like being petted.

A deep blush had already spread on Rin's cheeks. “You know, you didn't have to do anything?” he asked.

“I know, but I just wanted to.” The last words were whispered like a secret.

“You could’ve woken me up earlier and I would-”

“I already tried that,” Yukio temporarily replaced his mouth with his hand. “Twice. And… I said it before… I just wanted to.”

“Oh, fuck,” was all Rin could muster as Yukio gave his dick a few more lazy pulls before lowering his head. He opened his mouth.

“Think of this as your personal wake up service.”

“Personal… wake up service?”

All Rin got in return was a soft hum of affirmation around his dick.

God that felt amazing.

“You need to cum fast though. You gotta get ready for school still," Yukio said as he broke for air.

Rin fell back on the bed, groaning at the feeling. He knows he could stop Yukio, he knows he should stop Yukio, but he just let him continue.

Yukio's head tipped down again as Rin slightly raises his. From the corner of his eyes, he could barely see reddened lips wrapping themselves around his cock once more. Whatever didn't fit in his mouth, Yukio just stroked with his hand in tandem. _Jesus Christ. Where did he learn to do this?_ Rin had more questions racing, but they were all cut short as Yukio swallowed him whole. _Fuck. Fuck!_ It was soft. And warm. Hot. So fucking hot.

He couldn't help but thread his fingers once more in Yukio's hair. And Yukio let him. _I wonder if he's done this before._ A deliberate and delicate scrape with his teeth made Rin shudder. He wanted Yukio to never stop. He almost whined when that hot mouth moved away from him, but inhaled sharply as a tongue pressed its way up from the bottom of his shaft up to the tip.

It wasn't really a lick: it was more like a teasing caress. As light as gossamer on butterfly wings. They were nothing compared to the few heavy licks on the head. His tongue swirled around it before working his mouth again.

Rin propped himself onto one elbow, panting harder as he looks down at Yukio. The hand that was pulling his head closer, encouraging him, suddenly started fisting his hair. _He's close I bet._ He could feel Rin’s grip tightened even more, trying to pull him away. 

“Wait! Stop! I'm gonna cum!” The protest only encouraged Yukio as he doubled his efforts to keep his pace. But it really didn't last any longer. Even Rin couldn't hold back and thrusted harder and harder yet. Yukio could feel the cock pulsate, gagging a bit as Rin came against the back of his throat. _What a horrible taste..._

Yukio wrung his throat with a hand. He swallowed as much as he could as Rin's hand goes slack in his hair. "You didn't have to swallow."

"Stop making me repeat myself. I told you I wanted to; I wanted it."

His voice was hoarse and rough. _That throat of his must be awfully raw..._

Rin chuckled lightly. "Right, sorry.

"Besides," Yukio muttered sheepishly, "if you came on my face, I might need to take another shower."

They sit (and lie) quietly on the bed, not sure what else to say. 

“So…” Rin said after a while.

“So?”

“Is this going to be a regular thing? This wake up service?”

Yukio only chuckled lightly in response at first.

“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I finished this back in 2019, I've decided to publish now (in 2021) because I remembered I had it. Regardless, I am setting the publishing date as the date I finished it.


End file.
